My Elizabeth
by Turning-Point-102
Summary: I was flicking through fics, and there is absolutely no Will and Liz romance fics out there! So here you go, a Will and Liz romance fic.


Title: My Elizabeth

Summary: An extremely sappy love story, a bit into depth on Will and Elizabeth's relationship.  

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters in the hit Bruckheimer movie, the Curse of the Black Pearl.  Though I DO have Will Turner tied to my bed right now.  HE HE HE.

Anyways, on to the story

My Elizabeth:

            William Turner clasped Elizabeth's hand lightly as they walked to their carriage in front of Governor Swann's mansion.  Her delicate fingers wrapped around his like an intricate dance and he took her by the elbow before almost lifting her into plush seat.

            Seating himself next to her, his hands folded over and over again in his lap to keep from touching his wife; the strong callused fingers lacing in and out as his impatience grew.  Sensing his inner torment, she reached her own hand out and placed it on his knee, stopping the bouncing and he became still with the feathery contact.

            "Please calm yourself, Will.  We'll be home soon.  I apologize for the scrutiny you suffered tonight, love.  Though I do not hesitate to thank you for accompanying me to the engagement."  She had yet to turn and look at him, watching idly as the streets of Port Royal passed them by.  The sounds of the city droned in time with the horse's hooves pounding along the cobblestone road en route to the smaller Turner household.

            Turning her light brown eyes to his face, she was taken aback at the love and desire she saw in his russet depths.  He looked dangerous; his eyes darkened from brown almost to black as he reached both hands up to frame her face in his palms.

            Leaning forward, he pressed his lips lightly to hers, shots of electricity flowing through him with the simple touch of his mouth against her own.  The light fuzz of his mustache tickled her upper lip as she tightened her grip on his knee, a small sigh escaping her lips.

            Will took it as a sign as he deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing her lips as his thumbs caressed her cheeks, one hand moving to cup the back of her neck and bring her body closer to his own.

            She tilted her head to grant him more leverage as her lips parted under the pleading of his tongue.  He delved slowly past her the barrier, tracing the inner contours of her mouth with such studious clarity that she almost fainted.  He tasted like smoky wine, a hidden vintage only she knew of.  Like a pirate, he plundered her mouth as she strove to duel with him and was unable to stem the coursing desire that flowed through her veins.

            To him she tasted of berries.  A sweet flavor that always left him wanting more of the nectar she provided, her tongue moving against his was enough to cross the barricade of want as he hands slid to her waist.  He pulled her closer to him, heat emanating between them both like a fire beginning to rage out of control.

            Undoing the large round buttons at his throat, her deft fingers quickly made short work of the vest as she opened it and slid her hands in against his heaving chest.  Tearing his lips away from her sweet mouth, he uttered a low groan as he peppered kisses down her jaw to the lobe of her ear, his teeth nibbling lightly at the delicate skin before moving lower inch by inch.

            The carriage came to a sudden halt, bringing the lovers out of the reverie and into the realm of reality as they heard the driver dismount and make his way toward the covered door.  Pulling away quickly, she placed her fingers against her burning lips as Will shrugged back into his vest.  The cool night air greeted them as the door was opened, and Will calmed his pumping blood as well as his lower half before stepping gracefully to the small steps and onto the ground as he turned and reached out to his wife.

            She placed a shaking hand into his large palm and joined him.  Thanking the driver quickly, she followed him up the stairs as the butler opened the large wooden doors.  The Turner house; by far not as grand as Elizabeth's former home still held a bit of aristocracy.  The bi-level had one master bedroom and two guest rooms, three baths and one large living room coupled with the dining area, and was a sight to behold to the untrained eye.

            To Will, the house was ignored as he kept a firm grip on her hand and led her behind him to the winding stairs.  Taking almost two at a time, she struggled to keep up before he stopped at the top, sweeping her into his arms.  Walking to their room, he opened the door and led her inside, the only light illuminating the four poster bed was from the moon that shone through the balcony doors.  Setting her lightly to her feet, the sense of urgency was replaced with care as he smiled down at her, his hand tracing her cheek before moving to her lips.  She kissed the tip of his finger before he leaned down and captured her mouth once again.

            He wasn't demanding, prodding lightly at her lips with his own as he fought to maintain some semblance of his control.  Her tongue darted out and caught him off guard as he groaned, sinking into the kiss.  Her hands flew to his vest once more as she pulled it from his shoulders.  Reaching down to undo the belt that held it and his flowing white shirt to his waist, she cast it to the floor before moving her digits back up and lifting the garment over his head, reluctantly losing contact with his mouth before he pulled her to him once more, finding the column of her throat.  Her hands made their way up his muscled arms and shoulders to untie the band of cloth restraining his dark tresses at the nape of his neck.  

            Hid lips sucked and teased the crook of her neck before he propped his chin on her shoulder lightly, his large hands caressing the small of her back as he breathed in her floral scent.  She began placing small kisses along the top of his shoulder blade as her arms wrapped around his torso.  He was like velvet stretched over steel, and she would never tire from the feel of his bare skin beneath her hands.

            Will stepped away as his fingers undid the pins in her hair, causing a cascade of gold to fall down her back and he buried his hands in the beautiful strands.  One moved to the back of her neck and the other to the small of her back as he brought her flush against his body, his arousal apparent in the tight dress pants and she moaned against his mouth.

            Finding the clasps and doings of her dress easily, she slid it from her shoulders, the heavy material making a muffled sound as it landed at her feet.  She wrapped her arms around him again as she pressed her body into his, the comfortable, long sleeved, white under-dress light against her body in comparison to the heavy gown.  Toeing her shoes off, she was dimly aware of Will's hands at the ties that ran down her spine.  His lips working at her throat, his tongue tasting the pulse point before he stood up to his full height and looked down at her with an intensity that made her melt.

            "Do you know what you do to me?"  He asked lightly, moving to stand behind her.  

            As always, his voice seemed lower and his accent heavier as his passion grew.  Shaking her head slowly, her body went rigid as his deft fingers unlaced the garment easily.  His lips followed closely, kissing each exposure of soft white skin as he moved farther down her body.  He laughed low in his chest as she whimpered, standing back up to his full height.  He kicked off his own shoes and dress socks before coming around to face her again.

            The sight of her eyes closed and blushing cheeks made him take a step back to admire the beauty that was his wife.  He lifted her into his arms and walked her to the bed.  Placing her gently down into the covers, she opened her eyes to smile up at him.  Warmth seeped through his veins as his body fiercely reacted to the wonton sight of her beneath him.  Snagging her lips in a breathless kiss, his hands made short work of the dress as he placed it on the floor beside them, his trousers following.'

            He reach down beneath her and lifted her body up against his, the contact of her warm skin against that of his own made him stifle a groan as he pulled the blankets down below them.  Placing the comforter over their hips, he lay on his side as he propped his head up on his hand.  Her naked body was bathed in moonlight, her curves shadowed as she blushed under his deep eyes.  She reached a hand out and traced the contours of his chiseled chest with her fingernails, her deep chocolate orbs never leaving his.  She scooted closer to him as her lips bent kiss his chin, the stubble causing her to grin as she made her way down his throat.  He tilted his head a bit, the long brown curls drifting over one shoulder and he closed his eyes to savor the sweet feeling of her mouth on his skin.

            Her smooth and nimble fingers reached lower across his stomach, feeling his muscles twitch below her palms as his hands gripped her own.

            "Enough."  He growled low in his throat, pushing her over to her back as he maneuvered his body over hers, his lips hard and seeking against her own as his tongue delved into her mouth.  

            She could feel his pressing arousal against her stomach as he ravished her whole being with his lips.  Elizabeth's hands clutched at his shoulders as she slid her tongue around his, exploring his exquisite taste before she went mad with need.  Moving his hips, he guided his aching hardness to her entrance, pushing slowly past until he was inside her to the hilt, her muscles contracting at the invasion causing stars to dance before his closed eyes.

            Her soft whimpering vibrated against his mouth as he broke the intimate kiss, propping himself on his forearms as she buried her face in his neck.  His lips teased her shoulders as he started a slow pace.

            "Why do you torture me so?"  She whispered the question against the column of his throat, her voice raspy as she dragged deep breaths into her starving lungs.

            Will's mind lost all conscious thought as his hips unwittingly began moving faster; the friction between them unbelievable as his pace became quicker and more ardent.  Elizabeth's gasping words of encouragement drove him over the brink as he plunged into her soft body over and over, a hoarse cry tearing from his throat as they came together, panting and throbbing as his body clung to hers like a moist shroud.

            Their breathing was labored as he buried his face in her flowing hair, the wonderful tresses sticking to his sweaty face and throat as she ran her fingers over his shoulders and back.  Their breathing slowed, as did their hearts before he rolled to his side and wrapped her in his arms.  His large callused hands were so gentle it made her almost weep as she placed her cheek against his chest, directly over the strong thudding heartbeat.

            "I love you Will."  She whispered lightly, feeling his hold around her shoulders and waist tighten involuntarily.

            "What would I be without you, my Elizabeth?"

            "I wouldn't want to belong to any other man."

            Will chuckled, his voice still sensuously ragged and deep in the aftermath of the love making.

            "I wouldn't let you."  He stated easily before his eyes began to drift shut.  "I love you too, angel."

            The moonlight had shifted and laid an eerie glow to the floor; the contented sighs of the couple mingled with the evening life of Port Royal as the city shut down, and all became quiet.

            ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it; I had a blast writing it.  I hadn't seen enough cute Will and Elizabeth sexy stuff so I decided it needed to be done!  Don't forget to review, and another might pop up like this one!  You never know!

For those of you who are asking, I used to be Turning_point_101, but because of some problems I'm now Turning_point_102.  he he he.  Not too much different, but hey!  You can reach me at Turning_point_102@yahoo.com

Thanks!

Liz


End file.
